Verrat
by Wile E Coyote 01
Summary: Manchmal betritt man eine Straße, und weiß nicht wohin sie führt. Manchmal wird der erste Schritt dieser Reise auch gleichzeitig eine Reise zu sich selbst, doch was ist, wenn man viel zu lange eine Maske getragen hat, und nicht mehr unterscheiden kann, welches der Gesichter das eigene ist? Was, wenn der Stachel des Verrates noch immer schmerzt...


Disclaimer: Dragon Age Orgins ist Eigentum von Bioware, diese Geschichte dient in keinerlei Hinsicht dem Streben nach Profit bzw. der Anmassung Ideen dritter.

Verrat

Verrat, welch ein simples und doch zugleich schreckliches Wort. Es sagt so viel aus, und dennoch wird es niemals in der Lage sein dieses Gefühl zu beschreiben, wenn es einem widerfährt. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als würde etwas tief aus einem selbst heraus gerissen und zerfetzt werden. Es ist ein kaltes und nicht greifbares Gefühl, dass man das Vertrauen in andere womöglich sogar geliebte Menschen verloren hat, und man wird diesen Tag niemals vergessen können, da etwas kostbares unwiederbringlich erloschen ist.

Ich habe mich immer wieder und wieder gefragt, warum es ausgerechnet mir passieren musste, allerdings wusste ich auch immer ganz tief in mir drinnen, dass ich nichts anderes verdient hatte, war ich es doch selbst die solange und unzählige oftmals ahnungslose Menschen getäuscht und verraten hatte. Es war immer so einfach, einmal mit Worten welche für mich so leer und bedeutungslos waren, doch für sie waren es Versprechungen über Liebe und Freundschaft. Ein anderes Mal waren es Gefühle, körperliche Zuneigung, Lust, Besitz und Macht, ich habe dieses Spiel gut beherrscht, wusste immer was mein Gegenüber begehrte, nach was es sie oder ihn verlangte. Es war manchmal einfach zu simple, und ich hatte eine ausgezeichnete Ausbildung…

Es ist wirklich viel zu leicht Menschen zu täuschen, da wir oftmals nur das sehen wollen, was wir sehen möchten und wir kümmern uns nicht um die unteren, verborgenen Schichten unseres Gegenübers, wir begnügen uns allzu oft nur mit der Oberfläche. Wie einfach macht es den Verrat, wenn man einfach jedes Mal nur die passende Maske benötigt? Bevor mir selbst widerfahren ist, was ich so vielen angetan habe, waren mir Überlegung was aus diesen Menschen geworden ist so gleichgültig, es war mir egal ob ich sie durch mich vielleicht den tot gefunden haben, verstoßen wurden oder Ehen zerbrochen sind. Ich kümmerte mich nur um die essenziellen Dinge meiner Profession. So unauffällig wie möglich agieren, lautlos und schnell verschwunden sein wie ein Schatten, oder meinen Zielpersonen, wenn es von mir gefordert wurde, einen möglichst schnellen und schmerzfreien Tod zu bescheren. Soweit ich mich zurückerinnere, habe ich vor diese Aufgaben immer zurückgescheut. Ich habe es nie genossen jemanden sein Leben zu nehmen, der Akt des Tötens war mir stets zuwider, und dennoch habe ich es unzählige Male getan um ihren stolzen Blick auf mir zu wissen, ihre Zuneigung zu behalten… Man könnte mich naive und dumm nennen, und genau das war ich auch, ich habe viel zu spät erkannt, dass auch sie mir nur eine ihrer vielen Masken gezeigt hatte, und ich ebenso darauf hineingefallen bin, wie es so vielen ihrer Ziele erging. Ich habe wohl niemals die wirkliche Frau gesehen, welche ich dachte zu lieben, und die mir alles beigebracht hat was ich heute weiß und fähig bin zu tun. Sie war schon immer eine imposante Persönlichkeit, sie wusste sich perfekt für alle Anlässe zu geben, und ebenso erfolgreich war sie darin mich um ihren Finger zu wickeln, bis ich wie von selbst dem Trugschluss erlag sie würde mich ebenfalls lieben, welch ein fataler Irrtum. Sie liebt niemanden, alles was sie erblickt, wenn sich ihre Augen auf dich richten sind Möglichkeiten und wie du ihr von nützen sein kannst. Aber all das habe ich erst viel zu spät erkannt, bis zum Schluss habe ich darauf gewartet, dass sie mich aus dieser dunklen und schmutzigen Zelle retten würde. Das wir gemeinsam meine Peiniger den gleichen Schmerz zufügen, wie sie mich die ganze lange Zeit meiner Gefangenschaft über gequält haben. Doch sie erschien nicht, so sehr ich auch nach ihr geschrien haben mochte, sie ließ mich zurück, ich hatte für sie meinen Nutzen wohl verloren, oder sie hatte mich genau dafür letztendlich ausersehen, die Antwort werde ich wohl nie erhalten…

Der Regen prasselt unaufhörlich auf die Erde nieder, weicht die Wege auf und macht sie für die Tiere und Menschen kaum begehbar. Ich spüre die Kälte des Regens durch meinen durchweichten Umhang, und mein Blick verliert sich im wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Hört es in diesem verdammten Land eigentlich nie auf zu regnen? Probeweise bewege ich leicht meine linke Schulter, und ein schneidender Schmerz durchzuckt jede Faser meines Körpers. Die vernarbte Haut dehnt sich unangenehm über meine Knochen, und mein Atem bildet hektische kleine weiße Wolken. Innerlich verfluche ich mich selbst, ich hätte die Wunden auf meiner Reise besser versorgen sollen, jetzt bleiben sie mir ein ewiges Andenken an eine Zeit, die ich lieber vergessen möchte… Ich schlucke hart, als die ersten dunklen Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge aufblitzen wie Fetzen eines schrecklichen Traumes. Ich höre das Lachen der Männer in meinen Ohren, rieche das verfaulte Stroh, spüre das Brenneisen auf meiner Haut und vernehme den Geruch von versengtem Fleisch. Sie haben wahrlich alles versucht um meinen Willen zu brechen, und beim Erbauer, sie hätten es bestimmt auch geschafft, wäre ich nur einige Tage länger in ihren Händen gewesen. Ich hatte wahrlich lange durchgehalten, aber jedes Individuum hat einen Punkt, an welchem es zerbricht, und der meine war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Tief atme ich die kalte Luft ein, und dränge diese Erinnerungen zurück an einen Ort, an welchem sie mich nicht ständig quälen, ich weiß ohnehin, dass sie früh genug mich in meinen Träumen heimsuchen werden. Sacht hebe ich mein Haupt an, schnuppere, es ist mir bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen, aber die Luft hier ist rein und mit einem besonderen Duft geschwängert, welchen man nur vernimmt kurz bevor es zu schneien beginnt. Der Winter kommt.

Ich erinnere mich, dass sie immer sagte dieses Land würde wie ein nasser Hund riechen, ich habe darüber immer mit ihr gelacht, doch ich fühlte bei diesen Äußerungen auch immer einen kleinen Stich in meinem Herzen. Dieses Land ist die Heimat meiner Mutter gewesen, ich mag hier zwar nicht aufgewachsen sein, doch es ist auch meine Heimat. Die Menschen hier sind rau wie Fels, arbeiten hart und mögen einem außenstehenden fürchterlich und womöglich primitiv vorkommen, doch ich habe festgestellt dass sie großzügig sind, auch wenn sie mir aufgrund meines Akzentes zu anfangs immer etwas zurückhaltend oder bösartig erschienen, haben sie mir doch stets geholfen. Außerdem sind sie hervorragende Krieger, vielleicht lässt ihre Agilität im Kampf zu schnell nach oder wurde nie wirklich geschult, in Dingen wie Kraft und Willensstärke könnte allerdings jeder Chevalier von diesen Menschen etwas lernen. Ich lächele bitter, und beginne das letzte Stück des schlammigen Weges hinter mich zu bringen. Vor mir erstrecken sich weite Ebenen von grünem Gras und Bäumen, es tut gut nach so langer Zeit in Städten eine unberührte Landschaft zu erblicken, so etwas besaß für mich schon immer einen ganz besonderen Zauber. Nur vereinzelt zeichnen sich gegen den Himmel die ersten Hütten und Häuser sowie ein kurzes Stück der imperialen Hochstraße ab.

„Lothering" murmele ich leise und mein Atem entweicht erleichtert meiner Kehle. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich es bis hier hin alleine schaffe, sacht tastet sich meine Hand zu der kleinen Papierrolle, welche in einem Beutel an meinem Gürtel versteckt ist.

„Gib das der Ehrwürdigen Mutter in Lothering, dann wird alles wieder gut, ich verspreche es dir", sanft schwingt die Stimme von Mutter Dorothea in meinen Ohren, ich habe dieser Frau so viel zu verdanken. Nicht nur mein erbärmliches Leben, sondern einen Wunsch für all das schlechte und fürchterliche was ich über Jahre anderen angetan habe Buße zutun, dem Erbauer solange zu dienen, bis er oder seine göttliche Andraste mir Vergebung zuteilwerden lässt. Ich ziehe meine Kapuze etwas aus der Stirn, und gehe mit festem Schritt weiter, hier brauche ich mich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Marjolaine und meine dunkle Vergangenheit sind in Orlais geblieben, vielleicht werde ich nun endlich kennenlernen, was es heißt einfach nur eine von vielen zu sein, wo ich doch mein ganzes Leben lang versucht habe etwas Besonderes zu sein. Ich lächele schief und wische mir einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. Noch ist nicht abzusehen, wie meine Geschichte enden wird, ich weiß nicht, was hier auf mich wartet, aber ich fühle mich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit stark und frei.

„Denke nicht so etwas meine Leliana, du bist wie ich, wir sind eins…"

Kaum merklich schüttle ich meinen Kopf, versuche ihre letzten Worte an mich zu vergessen. Es wird lange dauern, bis ich mich mit all meinen Facetten verstehen und akzeptieren kann, es wird lange dauern bis ich sie vergessen habe und all das was wir gemeinsam getan haben, und was sie mir angetan hat. Es wird wahrlich ein steiniger Weg werden, doch ich bin dieses Mal willens es zu versuchen, ich möchte wissen welche der vielen Masken die wahre Leliana ist und ich hoffe, dass das kleine Mädchen mit einer Vorliebe für Musik und Geschichten nicht ganz verloren ist. „Wir werden es sehen," flüstere ich leise zu mir selbst, während meine Füße mich immer weiter und weiter von meinem altem Selbst forttragen.

Mein Name ist Leliana und hier beginnt meine eigene Geschichte…

Ich hoffe dem einen oder anderen hat diese kleine kurze Geschichte etwas gefallen. Danke fürs lesen.

Wile E. Coyote 01


End file.
